Branch Identification Card
A Branch Identification Card (支店識別カード Shiten Shikibetsu Kādo), as its name states, is a form of identification issued by the Toranku 15 that is printed with a variety of information in regards to the mage who's name is registered with the card. This card functions both as the mage's form of identification within their branch and elsewhere, but this is also is connected with the mage's bank account and is used as a form of credit payment. Uses As the name states the main purpose that these cards were created was to act as forms of identification for mages to show which branch they were affiliated with, as well as show that they were registered in the Toranku 15 files. A BIC must be held on their person at all times, for any large scale use of magic in public settings will often draw the eyes of Cambium Knights who will request to see a mage's BIC to ensure the use was warranted and they aren't Cinders. Because there is no form of physical currency available in Hylion, residents carry around a small plastic card that is loaded with Drasil as it is earned. There is currently two different types of Drasil cards being used by the public; a Civilian Drasil Card, often called CDCs, as well as an integrated Branch Identification Card (BIC). These integrated BIC cards allow for the easy deposit of funds from the mages frequent jobs, as the mage's ID number is recorded during the acceptance of a mission and then subsequently used to wire Drasil directly into their account upon completion. Card Details Front These cards contain valuable information to give a glimpse into the details of the mage who owns it. Among these are facts such as the mage's photo, name, date of birth, home address, and a basic physical description. A much more detailed description can be found if a card is inserted into a microchip reader, as a mage's basic information is stored on the golden microchip on the bottom right next to the barcode that connects to the mages bank account. Information such as the issue date and the expiration date are also listed, with a card expiring every five years in order to keep information current in the Toranku files. Some of the most important information for a mage is also found on the front, such as the given rank in the top right corner, and the mage's registered branch and magic towards the bottom. In order to allow for an easy view from afar, the mage's registered branch insignia is watermarked in the middle of the information section. Back On the back is probably one of the most valuable form of statistics for any mage. This radar chart is a visual representation of the mage's predictive abilities based on their last Rank Exams from a Toranku Judging Board. They can also look up the rest of their recent test scores if they scan a QR code placed in the top right corner. This will tell them how close they were to getting the next star, or even next rank, and give them a good baseline to train and improve upon their abilities. Category:Branch Identification Card